


Redemption

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: who was i to offer him redemption when i couldn’t even save myself?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I'm posting everything on my desktop lol

I remember the voices, screaming for help, crying of pain. They were strangled, strained so much that I could feel the itchiness in my throat itself. But I also remember my inner wolf, growling at me to get the hell away from there. Away from that place that held so much trouble, so much struggle and brought so much weight in my chest. 

The agony was deeper than anything I’ve ever felt before. I would’ve lashed out, wolfed out on any person who tried to approach me within 24 hours after what happened it if wasn’t for him. It’s always about him.

In spite of the painful things, I remember _him._

–His laugh that would make creases besides his beautiful gleaming eyes appear. His throaty sounds of pleasure and his deep, condensed voice. I remember hiding behind the shadows of the tall trees just a few spaces away from the fire and seeing his distraught and broken expression as he cried out for his family, _for me._

I wish I could’ve gone beside him and cried with him. I wish things had gone differently. I wish I didn’t have to watch him with someone else from a far but instead be that ‘someone’. 

I wish I could’ve saved Derek Hale from himself, but who was I to offer him redemption when I couldn’t even save myself?


	2. Apartment Hunts

The firmament has never looked so dull for 3 o’clock than today. I had decided to get out of my hotel room after three days of moping around; hoping to delay what I knew would likely come. It wasn’t that I wasn’t excited to see him –I’m quite thrilled, actually–, it’s just that my timing wasn’t really anything but wrong.

The last time I was in Beacon Hills and it was 3 o’clock in the afternoon, I was sweating my clothes off and running after Derek just a few blocks away from his home. Now, seven years later, rain was pouring down on my brand new Louboutin Chelsea boots and his home was nothing but ashes on the ground, besides the fact that the county took it over. 

Feeling a little out of place was expected and frankly necessary. When it came to Beacon Hills, a little precaution is always encouraged. I walked with as much grace as I could in my denim jacket into the hardware store I found on the way to wherever. I knew I had to act soon if I wanted to catch up with everyone, so I planned to start with a few tools like a hammer, possibly a baseball bat. 

Rule number one in ‘I need to protect myself but I can’t expose myself’: blend in. 

I’m pretty sure if a hunter tries to catch me and I pull out a baseball bat and pretend to use it as a weapon, he’d laugh and walk away. And that’s exactly what I need, draw less attention to myself. Returning to Beacon Hills is already a pain, hiding from _him?_ That’s going to be difficult.

I paid for the chains and all the other metal hard stuff that I managed to find before exiting the building. My car was simple, a grey Toyota that screams ‘normal’ with how many of the same model you could find in the highway. I was starting to think that acting too normal would make me _not normal_ , but everything was worth a try. 

I placed the bags in my trunk and proceeded to go get some lunch. I stopped by a place called ‘Maggie’s Diner’ only because of the very prominent ‘free Wi-Fi’ sign etched on the door. I needed the Internet if I want to find an apartment soon and the hotel Wi-Fi is expensive as fuck. I was really feeling all sorts of detective in what I’ve been doing the past week, faking ID’s and documents, tracking Derek down, researching on the new pack that’s been protecting the town. Maybe if I get enough time I’d study to become an investigator (what a joke, there’s never an ‘enough’ time in the world of supernatural). 

Shuffling a bit in my seat, I take out my laptop from my bag and quickly got access to the Internet. There were a lot of houses for sale, but that’s it. They were _houses_ , too domestic for me and too homey for someone who isn’t planning to stay for long. 

A part of me hopes to see Derek and move in with him for the mean time, but getting his trust after years of disappearing from his life is going to take more that that. I knew Derek after all; it’s going to be hard to persuade him. 

Continuing my search, I barely noticed the guy hovering over my table and what seems to be trying to catch my attention. Quickly exiting a tab, I forced a smile on my face and looked up at him. “Yes?”

He stammered a bit, probably because I was trying to use my eye charms on him. That’s what I do, I’m very good at distracting people and right now I don’t need this guy bothering me. “I was just, uh, I just wanted… _fuck_ ,” he hissed so quietly to himself, if I wasn’t half wolf I wouldn’t have heard him. “Are you ready to order?”

I hid a smirk, beaming up at him and pointing to a picture on the flyer resting next to my laptop. “Number seven, please.”

“Uh, seven, g-got it. Drinks?”

“Just mineral water, thank you.”

He turned around to leave before stopping and abruptly spinning around to face me. I met his eyes with my questionable ones, my inner she-wolf stirring impatiently as the guy continued to waste my time. “Are you new?”

I shook my head, sighing. “Just returning.”

“Well, I mean, not that I mean to snoop or anything, but I can’t help but see the pages you were looking at in your computer.” I raised my eyebrows at him, hiding my displeasure of his nosy attitude. God, this guy needed some major flirting lessons. Maybe Derek could teach him. 

Shit. I can’t seem to stop my mind from wandering off to the blue-eyed beta. Or was he still a beta? My interaction with Cora Hale in South America had been rushed and she didn’t exactly give me enough details. Just that Derek needed some serious company right now and he didn’t want his little sister in Beacon Hills for safety measures. Even then, it took me months to have the guts to go back to my hometown. I had my own reasons for my return, too, though. 

I didn’t realize that the waiter– Michael, his name tag read– was still a blabbering mess before me had I not let my eyes avert from space to his mouth. “I’m sorry, can you repeat what you’ve been saying? I kind of spaced out a bit there.”

He swallowed back the rest of the words ready to come out of his mouth, sighing to compose himself before scratching the back of his neck. I would’ve found the gesture cute if I weren’t so enticed with a brooding beta. “Uh, my friend from college, he lives just a few minutes away from town. He told me that the owner of the building had started to rent the rooms out and he’s one of the first tenants. You should go and check it out.”

Well, maybe he wasn’t such a waste of my time after all. I grinned at him the best that I could, handing him a notebook from my bag where I’ve been writing down info’s about all the places I was going to check out and a pen. “The address, please.”

He quickly scribbled it down before bolting out of my sight. _Good_ , I thought. I was getting hungry. I looked down to check out the address only to shake my head in the process. There was an address all right, there were just unnecessary items included as well. 

1564 Melrose Drive, Beacon County, CA.   
(5879232410 – call me ☺ x Michael)

Taking into consideration the address, I drew a line over the number, not really caring if he saw or not. I wasn’t looking for a guy anyways, unless you’re a certain green-eyed boy who turns into a werewolf, then no thank you. 

My food arrived and I scarfed it down in no time. I’ve already planned tomorrow to be spent looking at all the places I’ve put my interest in. I was hoping to move in by the week so I could spend the rest of my stay actually doing what I came here for.

Once done, I tucked away my things inside my bag and left some cash on the table. I left hurriedly, wanting to escape that Michael guy as fast as possible. Though he had offered me an option for a new place to live, he still doesn’t settle well in my gut and as a werewolf I’ve learned to trust my instinct.

Sighing as another day passed by with me in Beacon Hills in a blur, I pressed down on the gas pedal and sprinted back to my hotel.


	3. Familiar Scents

The faint smell of nicotine was hard to miss, I was sure even a normal human could sense it. It reeks from the walls of the apartment and the floor was pure cement without any tiles at all. Despite being fully furnished the couch and the bed that you could barely consider a bed were dusty and unsteady and was far from being sturdy. 

“Wow,” I muttered under my breath. “This looks… exactly nothing like the pictures.”

The agent who looks to be nearing his 60s and with a balding hair grumbled incoherent words before coughing into his fisted palms. “Uh, I’m sure the landlord would beg to differ. In fact, the whole apartment is arranged in a way that the new tenant could design it whatever he please.” 

I raised my eyebrows in amusement, noting how the agent came up with a bunch of lies just to get her to buy the shitty place. His heart picked up as soon as he started speaking, a dead giveaway. “Although I appreciate your positive outlook on things, I’m afraid I’d have to pass. I do still have a lot of places to check out, anyway. So,” I trailed off. 

He sighed in defeat, soothing the creases in her suit. “This was a lost case wasn’t it?”

I laughed lightheartedly, patting the agent in his shoulders before nodding as a goodbye. The trip to the elevator wasn’t special, if anything, it was quite boring actually. This whole apartment search wasn’t going really well for me. 

The next stop was an apartment near the mall and it was too urban for me. Even 30 floors up I could still hear all the rush of people and engines of cars revving in the busy streets below me. 

Now, I was at a frozen yogurt shop in the mall with slumped shoulders at my failed conquest. Taking out my notebook, I crossed out the places I’ve visited and felt even more disappointed. I now only had three more to check out and I was really hoping I’d like one of those enough to stay in temporarily. My hotel bills were piling up and if not for the fact that my aunt from Chicago still puts money in my bank account, I would be dead. I still have to worry about getting a job, which hopefully wouldn’t be such a problem because I already have a college degree. God, even now, I’m turning into something I hate with a burning passion. Domestic.

I threw the plastic spoon in the empty cup of the frozen yogurt that I ordered, rubbing my eyes. Being an adult is stressful. Being an adult and a werewolf? That’s just a recipe for disaster. 

Suddenly my eyes bolted open and I struggled to keep them from flashing their steel blue color, my inner wolf howling. I caught a scent. It’s him. 

Even after all these years Derek Hale never cared enough to change his perfume. Though I was so sure that even if he did, I’d still be able to identify him. He had this musky aroma in him that differs him from any other scent. Or maybe it could also be the fact that it was a scent I was always wrapped around with when I was seventeen. Whatever.

I caught a whiff of Derek, which means he is close. I barely noticed my hands starting to shake from all kinds of emotions. Longing, nervousness, his presence made everything highlighted for me. My senses were all over the place, I was afraid I’d lose control. 

I quickly ran out of the store and tried to follow where his scent leads me. I ran around with my nose in the air and I must look crazy judging by the stares I was getting from people. I don’t care, though. Derek was within my reach and I couldn’t let him out of my sight. I’m not going to leave him again, not anymore. 

_I thrashed around in the arms of my very own father, his palm covering my mouth and preventing me from making any noise. He appeared out of the shadows as if he had been expecting the fire to happen, as if he was expecting me to hide behind the trees. I watch in horror as Derek continued to cry, Laura shedding tears but keeping up a strong façade for her younger brother. Her arms were wrapped around him as he went down on his knees, calling out for his family, calling out my name. No doubt he blamed himself, he was the one who told me to go wait for him in his room. If I hadn’t sensed the smoke in advance, I would’ve been cooked to death._

_My father finally let go of my mouth, but still remained a strong grip on my arms. I went to shout but he beat me to it, forcing my body to face in the direction just a few feet away from the house. There she stood, Kate Argent, in all her smirking glory with her minions behind her._

_My claws appeared before I could control them. “I’m going to kill her.” I growled._

_I was about to attack when my father, once again, stopped me._

_“Stop!” I yelled at him, struggling in his arms. “I have to go to Derek, I have to tell him!”_

_“Enough, Accalia! Look,” he pointed to the fire and then to the female Argent behind it. “This is what they do, what they do to our kind. They treat us like a disease and they get rid of us. That stupid code of theirs is nothing, they kill us one by one.”_

_I stopped fighting his restraints, instead wrapping my arms around him and burying my face to his neck as I cried. “They’re gone, dad. Derek’s family, my second family, their all gone.”_

_He hushed me, rubbing my back soothingly. “I know, hun. I know how much you care about the boy. But you have to listen to me, Accalia. We have to leave. He thinks you’re gone, maybe it’s for the best.”_

_I shook my head, tears still running down my face. “No, we can’t. He needs me.”_

_“Do you want to protect him?”_

_I nodded in response._

_“Then we have to go. Now.”_

I snapped myself back to reality only to realize that Derek’s scent lead me to a coffee shop. Crunching my eyebrows in confusion, I start to advance inside but stopped when I saw him. Derek.

I hid myself behind a lamppost, holding my breath as I took sight of him.

He had a dark scruff of stubble now, covering half of his cheeks. His body was well built, arms and chest straining against his grey Henley shirt. He was taller, jeans accenting his fit legs properly. A leather jacket rests on his shoulders, what seemed to be a permanent scowl etched on his face. His eyes were the same, though, the same green eyes that gleamed under the sun even when he wore a prominent frown. His eyes were always smiling for him no matter what emotion he felt. That’s what it looked like to me, anyway.

He was still as breathtaking as ever, though. 

It took everything in me to not run from my spot and into his arms. I’ve missed him so much. I miss his warmth and his kisses and his everything. Even after seven years I was still utterly in love with Derek Hale. 

I fought a gasp to escape my mouth with what I saw next.

A girl, maybe a bit older than Derek and I, with dark skin and brown eyes to match appeared behind Derek. _My Derek._

I watched as he smiled and rolled his eyes at something she said, the girl smirking in response. It was like my mind went blank, confused, hurt, what else? It felt like my throat was closing in on me and I couldn’t breathe. 

I knew one thing though: it hurt. It hurts like hell and I had to shut my eyes tight to will my tears not to come. It felt like my heart was being stabbed a hundred times and had I known he was with someone else now, I wouldn’t have bothered to come back. 

I breathed through my nose deeply before hastily wiping away the tears that managed to escape my eyes. I don’t know why I expected him to be here, longing for me with open arms. It’s been seven years, for goodness’ sake, it was only normal that he’d already forgotten about me and found someone else. The truth doesn’t ease the pain though. 

I took one last look at them, seeing her hands trailing up Derek’s arm, and that was enough to make me walk away.

 

**d e r e k**

 

Derek didn’t know what to think. 

The minute he stepped out of the coffee shop, waiting for Braeden to finish her order, he caught a scent so familiar it made shivers run down his back. He couldn’t put his finger on the smell, there were a lot of people and it could be anyone. The scent was distinct, though, like it was purposely meant for Derek to smell and Derek only. 

He shook his head and sighed in relief as Braeden made her way out. Noticing his change of mood, she teased him, Derek only rolling his eyes in response. It still bothered him, though.

But what scares him most, was that the scent? As much as he’d like to deny it, the scent reminded him of _her_ and he wasn’t supposed to smell the scent of the love of his life because as far as he’s concerned, Accalia Shannon was dead.


	4. A trip down memory lane

_**a c c a l i a** _

 

I thrashed around in my bed, shifting my body every minute. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get the sight of Derek with that girl out of my head. At this point, I know showing myself to Derek once more wouldn’t be as easy. Does he still remember me? Hell, I wouldn’t blame him if he doesn’t. 

I heaved a sigh as I heard the wind brushing against the trees near my balcony. Still, my werewolf senses were as heightened as when I saw Derek and his little girlfriend, and for the first time since I was seventeen years old I was starting to lose the grip I had on control. Derek was, after all, my anchor. 

I know I needed help. I couldn’t just march back into Derek’s life and demand that I aid him. He thinks I’m already dead, for goodness’ sake! He thinks I was burned alive along with his family. How could I even explain to him how I got out? He’d hate me. I needed someone who Derek trusts. I just know that it’s going to be a struggle seeing as Derek only ever trusted his family and me. Well, Peter is slightly out of the question and Cora’s in South America and obviously he couldn’t trust me anymore even if he tried. 

First things first though, I need to figure out how to let him know I’m alive. I was somewhat hoping that he would catch even a sniff of me at the mall earlier, but that clearly didn’t work out. I need someone to tell him, someone he’ll believe.

Suddenly my eyes lit up in realization, glowing blue in eagerness. 

I’m going to have to visit a certain Animal Clinic.

 

 

**d e r e k**

 

Derek couldn’t sleep. 

His arms are crossed behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. He couldn’t forget the scent, her scent. Why did he smell her? Was there a relative of hers in Beacon Hills that he didn’t know of? But Derek and Accalia were all types of inseparable and he would’ve known if there was another Shannon in town.

As much as his inner wolf fought against it, he started to think of her. 

_It was close to dusk and the Hale family was buzzing. Cora was playing with her dolls by the fireplace with their human cousin, Blair; Laura was helping their Mother, Talia, cook in the kitchen. Peter was arguing with his brother-in-law and Derek’s dad, David, over the television. Everyone was rather busy, it had been months since the human side of the Hales had visited Talia’s pack and it made the pups excited. Derek, however, still looming over the death of his girlfriend after a year, was sulking in the stairs._

_Ever since Paige’s passing Derek hadn’t been the same. He started sleeping around and even involving himself with older women. Talia didn’t approve of the middle child’s decision, but what could she do? Peter, Derek’s very own confidant, hadn’t been able to reach out to the boy. He was shutting everyone out and it bothered the whole family._

_Suddenly lifting his nose in the air, Derek sniffed. “Someone’s coming.”_

_Just as he said the words, a faint knock was heard on the door over the noisy banters inside the house. Seeing as nobody seemed to care enough to open the door, Derek grumbled under his breath before announcing that he’s going to get the door._

_In a rather harsh way he opened the door, but his irritation soon dying down at the sight in front of him. A girl, maybe about his age, was staring at him with doe-like eyes and a huge, clear glass jar of chocolate cookies held closely to her chest. Blushing at the sight of the green-eyed beta, she mumbled. “Hi,”_

_Before Derek could respond, Laura was already running towards them. “Mom! The cookies you ordered are here!”_

_Appearing breathless next to her brother, Laura Hale grinned at the teenage girl while raiding her pockets. “Hi, hi, sorry. Uh, how much?”_

_“Uh,” the girl mumbled, eyes still trained on the younger, male Hale. “It’s on the house.”_

_“Wow, really? Thanks!” Laura grabbed the jar from the girl’s hands before rushing back inside. Derek, however, stayed stationery where he stood and stared at the girl curiously._

_“Do I know you?” he asked her, giving her a once-over before settling back his eyes to hers._

_“Uh, I don’t know?” she said, sounding unsure. “You look kind of familiar, I guess.”_

_“Yeah, I go to Beacon High.”_

_“Oh! Well that makes sense.”_

_There was a tinge of awkwardness in the air, swallowed by Derek’s own confusion as to why his wolf was howling like he knew the girl. He wouldn’t deny that the mystery, cookie-selling girl was attractive. No, she was beautiful. She made Derek’s stomach rumble and that was something he hadn’t felt since… well, since Paige._

_“I’m Derek.” He offered to say instead, holding out a hand to her._

_She shook it tentatively, smiling. “I already knew that. I’m Accalia, Accalia Shannon.”_

_She turned away, still smiling at the contact and Derek still frozen in place as he watched her go. “Wait!”_

_Accalia turned to the young Hale, eyebrows raised._

_“The cookies– they’re not really on the house, are they?”_

_The girl blushed and shook her head with a light grin. Fine, she was too flustered by the male’s gorgeousness that she blurted that false fact out._

_“How’d you know my name?”_

_Her grin only grew. “Everyone knows of the Hale Pack,” with that, her eyes glowed blue and Derek let her walk away, eyes unconsciously burning of the same color._

_…  
“Derek!” Accalia squealed, trying to fight off the beta trapping her in her own bed. “Stop!”_

_He continued to tickle her, peppering kisses down her neck before huffing up a breath and stopping. “You always tire me out.” He winked._

_Accalia, noting the hidden innuendo in his words, smacked his forehead before snuggling to his side. “I know.”_

_He had tangled their fingers and legs together, gripping her hands tightly like he was afraid to let go. “What do you think would happen ten years from now?”_

_His girlfriend snorted, looking at him weirdly. “You mean to us?”_

_He only nodded in response kissing the hem of her fingers._

_“Well, personally, I think that we’d be engaged and 28 year old you would be much buffer.”_

_They both laughed, eyes glimmering with happiness. Derek hadn’t felt this happy before, this contented. At first he convinced himself that Accalia was a distraction, a rebound from Paige. He was so wrong, though. The girl laid next to him was everything he’d ever hope for. She was quickly becoming something that made Derek weak but strong at the same time._

_Sighing loudly, he pulled her closer. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too, more than ever.” She mumbled against his neck. “You know what my name means?”_

_“No, should I?”_

_Accalia chuckled, shaking her head. “Well, no, but I searched for it and it’s really really fitting.”_

_Derek raised his eyebrows and encouraged her to go on._

_“Accalia means she-wolf,” she started making him grin. “And Shannon means young wolf.”_

_“Wow, your parents are really dedicated werewolves aren’t they?” he teased, making Accalia giggle. “What does mine mean?”_

_Somehow Derek knew she searched for it as well. It comes almost naturally to them, never one without the other. They’re a package, the two of them._

_“Well, Derek is actually short for Dederik, some kind of low German form of the name Theodoric. It means people-ruler.”_

_It was now Derek’s time to snort. He’d never be a ruler, he knew of that. Laura was the eldest and therefore would hold the title, not him. Accalia, sensing her boyfriend’s change of mood, interrupted his thoughts._

_“I think you’re going to be a great leader someday, Alpha or not.”_

_“You’re too good to me.” Derek shook his head at her, smiling tenderly. “How about my last name?”_

_She blushed, biting her lower lip. “I don’t know. I haven’t searched for that yet.”_

_He barked out a laugh and kissed her, pecking her soft lips over and over. “Why do I love you so much?”_

_“Let me know when you figure that out because I’ve been asking the same question myself.”_

Gasping for breath, Derek felt like he was drowning down memory lane. He blinked a few times to get rid of the flashing of his eyes. He hated it when he dreamed of her. After seven years, Derek still blamed himself for his family’s death. _For her death._

He could hear a few clatters coming from a few floors down, and laughs from the people. It was moments like these that made him regret starting to rent out rooms in his building. But what would he do with it? He only ever used the loft and he needed the extra cash. The money he inherited from his family isn’t going to support him forever.

He kind of felt guilty. Things were getting serious with Braeden and here he was thinking about his dead ex. 

But nothing could change the fact that Accalia Shannon was still locked away in some part of his damaged heart. She would always be present, be with him. Derek would always love the she-wolf. It’s kind of the thing that keeps Derek up at night. He was the reason she died and he’d never forgive himself for that. If only… If only he could bring back to the way things were seven years ago, before the fire, before Kate. For the first time in years, Derek Hale longed to be happy again. Only the only one who made him truly happy was gone. Accalia was gone.

His phone suddenly rang, startling the young wolf. Dr. Alan Deaton’s name was flashing in the screen, making him wonder why the vet was calling him at such an ungodly time. Nevertheless, he pressed the answer button. “Hello, Doc?”

“Derek, thank goodness you answered. I need to talk to you about something very important. Think you could come over tomorrow before opening hours?”

“I’ll see you there.”

When they had both hung up, Derek resumed his position on his bed and closed his eyes, haunted by the flashing images of the only girl he had ever truly loved.


	5. The Vet

**a c c a l i a**

 

The trip to the animal clinic went a little bit like this:

My stereo was blasting some indie song about a girl having a boyfriend anyway and the beat was making me nostalgic and nauseous all at once. It had the type of rhythm that Derek and I used to listen to when we were teenagers and yep, I’m changing the station. 

The next song was a song I knew too well. It had been my favorite and seriously, what is up with my stereo system? It was ‘dreams’ by passion pit and it reminded me of that one time we danced to that very song in our senior prom and, nope, I’m turning the radio off. 

I let out a frustrated sigh as I continued to follow my GPS to the animal clinic. Beacon Hills hadn’t changed much from what I could recall but then again, my sense of direction is never really accurate so I rely on robotic voices in my car. 

I glanced down on my passenger seat when I stopped at a red light, the sight of the manila folder making me nervous. Am I really going to do this? It could change everything. But I know Derek would want some proof. 

I’ve printed out loads of documents proving that I, in fact, am alive. Things like a copy of my college diploma, new driver’s license, documents that I have signed all after the fire. I wasn’t planning to be there as proof myself so I’m going to leave Deaton with a bit of advantage. 

Arriving in my destination, I park to the side of the clinic and tried to compose myself. 

“Okay, Accalia, you can do it. It’s just Deaton! You can handle Deaton, right? I mean, if you couldn’t handle Deaton how would you handle Derek?” I pep talked myself. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. “You can do this.”  
Finally I got out of the car, the folder in hand. I almost backed out when I reached the door but held myself back. 

The ring of the front door signifying a costumer has entered made me flinch. It’s been so long since I’ve stepped foot in the Animal Clinic, well, in this town, really. I just hope the vet still recognizes me. 

“Doc,” I called out, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. “Doctor Deaton!”

I continued to check out the lobby, looking at pictures and brochures taped on the bulletin board. I didn’t even notice a presence behind me despite my werewolf senses. 

“May I help you?”

I spun around, breath getting caught in my throat as I take in the sight of the guy who has helped my family, Derek’s family and possibly every werewolf in Beacon Hills a lot. “Doc,” I breathed out. “Don’t you recognize me?”

He went around and circled me, eyes studying every bit of my appearance before stopping right in front of me. His eyes held confusion and eyebrows, furrowed. Suddenly, it was like a light bulb lit up above his head as realization dawned on him. “Accalia?”

I grinned, showing my pearly whites before nodding. “It’s me,”

His gasp was cut short by my arms wrapping themselves around his neck. I surrender my senses to his scent, familiarizing myself with it. “I, how are you alive?”

His eyes held a tint of surprise but an overflowing look of happiness was plastered on his tanned face. I’ve missed this guy so much, words cannot even explain it. He was like a family member to the Hales and Channons. “I got out just on time.”

After a couple of seconds of hugging, he gestured for me to sit down on one of the benches near the door. “Accalia, do tell me why I watched Derek mourn over your death and here you are standing right before my eyes, perfectly alive and kicking.” He started, tone getting serious. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

I sighed heavily, knowing the question was inevitable. “Let’s just say me leaving was a decision I had to make to keep him safe.”

Deaton raised his eyebrows at my vague answer, choosing to sit next to me. “care to explain further?”

“I believe that is a story for another time. I came here for a reason actually.”

“And that is?”

I paused, looking at him intently before grabbing his hands. “I need your help, doc. I need you to tell him I’m alive.”

-

**d e r e k**

 

Derek woke up an hour before the sun came up. Braeden was already gone, going out of town for a new project she received. For the past thirty minutes the beta had been working out to kill some time. From pull-ups, push-ups to planks, he’s done it. 

Sweat was building up in his forehead the more seconds that pass by with him straining his body. His shirt was discarded somewhere behind him, sweatpants laying low on his hips. It was one of those days where Derek chose to make himself suffer trying to forget.

Admittedly, he had a lot of things in mind to forget. One of them was what Deaton could possibly say to him later, most of them about an already dead girl he can’t seem to disremember. 

When the clouds drifted and the sun was ever present in the sky, Derek was already on his way to the Animal Clinic clad in his leather jacket and white tank top. 

Beacon Hills early in the morning looks very peaceful contrary to what happens there at night. For once, the place looked like a normal town. No one would even suspect murders and werewolves and kitsunes and nogitsunes and Japanese demons and assassins to roam the area.

The buildings passed by in a blur, Derek not caring about the speed limit for no cops were present at the time. Besides, with the amount of connections he had in the police department, he doesn’t need to worry about a speeding ticket. 

When he arrived at the clinic, the first thing that he did was to listen in and check for heartbeats. Derek Hale was a very impatient man (he only waits for a certain someone but she’s dead so) and he didn’t want to get there earlier than Deaton himself and wait. Thankfully, the vet was already present. And so, he proceeded to go inside. 

Deaton was already by the door waiting for him when he walked in. He had this serious look on his face that made Derek gulp. He didn’t want to be the receiver of a bad news, but it seems as if that’s his only role nowadays. 

“Derek,” the doctor acknowledged him, making him nod his head in his direction. In Deaton’s hands was a manila folder, his white coat hanging by the chair behind him. Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest and urged the other male to go on. 

“I have news, though it’s up to you if you take it as good or bad.” Deaton started, giving him a pointed look. “I’ve been doing a lot of research lately, mainly about the Hale fire…”

The beta tensed as he heard the words, his face contorting into a hard look as he averted his gaze from the doctor to the ground. He didn’t want to talk about the fire, it happened years ago, and it brings back memories and emotions he doesn’t want to remember and feel right now. “Deaton, today’s not really a good time to–“

“Have you heard of any other possible survivors, Derek?” he cut him off. 

Though caught off guard, he quickly recovered and cleared his throat. “Aside from Cora, no.”

“I think you better take a look at this.”

Derek took the folder hesitantly, eyeing the vet before opening it. Inside were papers that looked to be documents and certificates, which confused him a whole lot. “These are…”

“Documents, all after the fire.”

“What are you trying to say?”

Deaton stared at him intensely, eyes void of emotions. “Read them, Derek.”

And so he did. What he saw surprised him more than anything.


	6. The truth's coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the switch in POVs

**d e r e k**

“This isn’t real,” he muttered, shaking his head with a frown. “This can’t be real.”

The papers, all of the documents, they were all about Accalia. And the crazy thing is they were all issued after the fire with her signatures as well. It’s either a sick joke or…no, Derek couldn’t just believe that she’s alive after years of mourning over her. Why would she leave if she survived? The Accalia that Derek knew wouldn’t leave him, especially after all that happened. 

“Derek, there are pictures as well, I could show them to you but they’re on my computer at home. She’s alive.” Deaton said after a while. He knew that the beta was having a hard time accepting that the girl he loved was alive, even Deaton couldn’t believe it. In fact he wouldn’t have believed it if it weren’t for the fact that it was Accalia herself who approached him. 

“Why should I believe you? Half the time I’ve been here, all you did was hide things from me, from Scott. Why should I believe you now, huh?” 

Derek knew that anger was not the key to the solution here. But it was his anchor, well, after Accalia. It was times like these when he really feel emotionally connected to Scott McCall. 

Having lost his first love, true love and first anchor as well, he knew you never truly recover from the pain it brought. It’s one of the reasons why he had so much respect for the true alpha, still choosing to be kind and moral even after all the pain that the supernatural world brought him. 

Derek had guessed that Allison’s death had also made Scott realize that Derek had a reason for being the way he is– always sarcastic, the dark and brooding personality. To be honest, Scott would’ve turned exactly that if it weren’t for his friends– his pack being there for him. Scott McCall was a lucky guy. He had people who looked after him, who are always on his side to support him and help him move on from the pain. Derek didn’t have that when he lost his everything, starting from Paige to his family, to Accalia and his pack. Maybe it’s one of the reasons why he was so blatant on helping Scott in his own way from the start. He didn’t want Scott to end up like him.

“I know you don’t trust anyone, but at least trust your instinct.” Deaton suggested, stepping closer to him. “Listen closely to my heartbeat, Derek. Accalia… is… alive…”

Derek didn’t respond but he listened all too well. “See? No blips or upbeats or increases. I’m telling you the truth, Derek.”

“Or you’re just really a good liar.” Derek interrupted, narrowing his eyes. 

“You’re mother trusted me, Derek.” The vet’s words made the werewolf roll his eyes. _Seriously, he’s still milking that?_ He thought. “Accalia trusted me.”

Derek clicked his tongue, clenching his jaw. “What do you mean?”

The doctor smirked knowingly, a teasing tint in his brown, almost black eyes. “How do you think I got these confidential documents by myself?”

Then it dawned on him. “She gave it to you herself.”

“That’s right. She didn’t want to face you, not yet. But she did want to prepare you.”

“Why now?” he snapped, refraining himself from lashing out. “Why now when she’s had seven years to tell me she’s fucking alive? Why now that my life is starting to even out and I finally feel normal again? Or better yet, why did she even leave in the first place?”

“She was pretty vague about it. The important part is that she’s alive, and that although you may think otherwise, leaving you wasn’t her choice.”

Derek scoffed, furrowing his prominent eyebrows. “Everybody has a choice, Deaton.”

“Oh, Derek, you know all too well that that isn’t true. Especially when it comes to love.”

“Where is she?”

“In town, maybe. I don’t know, but she’ll show herself soon. Don’t fret.”

 

 

**a c c a l i a**

 

Beacon Hills High School didn’t change a bit since I last saw it years ago. The same sign, the same atmosphere and the same rush of students brushing pass me. Maybe laying low from Derek meant staying away from the true alpha’s pack, but I have to earn money to pay rent so. And speaking of paying rent, I still have to check out that one loft just out of Beacon Hills that the flirting waiter gave to me the other day. 

I walked to the office, only having to stop a student twice to ask for directions (which really is an achievement for me). 

The girl behind the desk wore eyeglasses and stilettoes; I’m guessing she’s only in her late 20s to mid 30s by the way she dressed. And single, definitely. Surprisingly her shirt was buttoned up almost all the way which I’m grateful for, I didn’t need to see any boobs spilling out especially at a high school. 

She grinned at me with her white shiny teeth that has a bit of lipstick stain. “What can I help you with, Ms.?”

Trying my best to reciprocate her welcoming smile, I handed her my resume. “I believe the principal is expecting me. I’m here to sub for the nurse.”

“Oh, well, Ms.…” she trailed off, flicking through the pages. “Shannon, I’m Ms. Carter and you may proceed inside.”

She gestured for the door behind her desk, a plaque saying “Principal’s Office” plastered on in. I gave her a nod before heading in. 

“Well, Accalia, I certainly wasn’t expecting you to come in today.”

I rolled my eyes, scoffing before a wide smile made its way to my face. “Carl, I thought you got my voice msessage.”

“I did.”

I rushed to Carl’s side, immediately engulfing him in a huge hug. “I’ve missed you, my ever so weird godfather.”

“And I, you. I can’t believe your back! Here, take a seat.” I did as I was told, giddily almost skipping to the chair in front of his table. “You didn’t even get me a heads up earlier. You call and show up three hours after.”

“Eh,” I say, shrugging. “I had a lot of stuff to take care of, calling you really wasn’t on my list of five things to do first. Anyways, Carl, you’re the principal! How did that happen? How much did you pay the school– ow!” I yelped as he smacked me playfully, shaking his head at my behavior. “Wait, so do I get the job or what?”

“Accalia, you shouldn’t even have brought your resume with you.” He stated. “You know you would get it either way.”

“Good, that was easier than I thought. Now we can talk about the real thing I came here to talk to you about.”

“Real thing?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Derek Hale.”

 

**d e r e k**

 

“Derek, wait!” Deaton called out, rushing after the beta that made quite an exit. After he had explained to him everything, the beta rushed out as fast as inhumanly possible. “You haven’t seen her in almost eight years, you think you can find her by scent?”

Derek stopped momentarily, sighing deeply. Everything made sense now. The scent he caught in the mall with Braeden– it wasn’t just a relative, it was Accalia herself. “I can. I’ve caught it before, when I was out with Braeden. She was this close to me, Deaton,” he says, curling his thumb and index finger to show an inch of distance. “This close. And I didn’t even realize it’s her!”

“You can’t rush into this Derek, you know that. Besides, what will you do when you see her? Yell at her for leaving you? Tackle her? Kiss her? Are you forgetting that you’ve got a girlfriend of your own now?”

Breathing heavily, he shut his eyes. Of course. How could he forget? How is he going to explain to his girlfriend that his one true love is alive and there was a 99% chance that he is still in love with her? Braeden would have his neck. “I need to see her.”

“I know,” Deaton nodded understandingly. “And you will, in time.”

“I just–“ Derek took it upon himself to cut his words off. Was he really going to open up to the emissary? Was he really going to trust the guy? Talia and Accalia did, maybe it wouldn’t hurt if… “I just want to know how and why. How did she survive the fire? Why did… why did she leave me?”

“I’m sure she has an explanation, Derek. You just have to wait. She’ll come back to you, she always does. You two always seem to find your way to each other. And though a lot has changed these past years, I doubt that has.”

_Derek whipped around at a familiar scent passing him in the hallways of Beacon Hills High School, eyes narrowing, trying to find the person though he wasn’t sure whom._

_“Derek Hale,” came from a voice behind him, making him spin on his feet to face the culprit. “Nice to see you again.”_

_There she stood, Accalia, in all her beautiful glory. The sun from the windows shone against her face, accenting her strong features. Derek was astonished at the sight. He never really realized how beautiful the female werewolf was when she came with cookies in hand to his home a few weeks ago._

_“Accalia…” he breathed out, still struggling to muster up words to say. A girl before has never ever flustered Derek Hale, so what the hell was happening to him? Blinking rapidly to shut off his thoughts about someone who was just right in front of him, he cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. “What– what are you doing here?”_

_“Well, my family’s only supposed to be here for the summer since a pack has already claimed the town, but your mother and my father made amends and came to a deal that both packs can stay here in Beacon Hills as long as no one from either sides harms anyone.” She explained, eyes glinting._

_“That’s uh, that’s great?” he says, unsure. He didn’t particularly welcome his growing crush on the girl he barely knew. He’s still blatant on Paige being the only girl he’ll take seriously in his life._

_“You don’t sound too happy,” she pointed out, though her face held a teasing smile._

_“No, I’m glad, I just… yeah...”_

_“Derek Hale, you never fail to make me smile. You’re too awkward, it’s kind of cute,”_

_Derek couldn’t say or do anything else than flush bright crimson, looking down at his feet. “Yeah…”_

 

-

 

“I have to find her,” Derek decided, shaking his head despite Deaton’s futile attempts on stopping him. “I have to.”

“You know what this means, right Derek? She never died, which means that the bond never really disconnected, just grew weak. Once you see her it will make the bo–“

“I don’t care.” Derek stated, gritting his teeth at the painful truth. Yes, he’s aware of the consequences and yes, he’s aware that he has a mercenary for a girlfriend who wouldn’t think twice on shooting him or worse, her. 

“Well then think about this: how would you explain to your girlfriend that your _mate_ is alive and back into your life?”

Derek played deaf, stepping into his car with a hard expression and drove off, not having a care for the speed limit as always.


End file.
